


Believer

by ErosRose



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A Missing Scene From Ep. 13, F/M, Smut, Smutty goodness, bughead - Freeform, but I give it a go, okay maybe not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosRose/pseuds/ErosRose
Summary: A missing scene, after the Serpents have interrupted that intimate moment."The pad of his thumb sweeps gently across the warm skin of her cheek, swiping away the lone tear that had begun to pave it’s way. In it’s place Jughead offers a whisper of a kiss before resting his forehead against Betty’s; the smell of peach and vanilla mixing with the staleness that clings to himself and the trailer.‘But Betty,’ he continues in a voice barely above a whisper, ‘I always know where home is.’"





	Believer

_I was broken from a young age_  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Take up my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the... 

_**-Imagine Dragons - Believer** _

* * *

 

The worn leather nestles itself warmly against his neck, fingertips grazing against the frayed polyester cuffs and the smell of faded cigarettes and liquor envelope the air around him.

‘Juggie-’ Her voice wavers with uncertainty, the small smile that had crept its way into the corners of his mouth falls in an instant. 

_Betty._

_‘_ Sorry kid, I didn’t realise you had a lady-friend over.’ The broad Serpent chuckles throatily. 

‘Uh, Betty-’ he offers lamely with an outstretched arm to the door, ‘my girlfriend.’

The Serpents in unison stretch to peer around the door, meekly Betty remains hidden, her slender fingers with periwinkle polish grasping firmly at the edge of the door with knuckles turning white.

‘My-my.’ Smirks the leader of the pack. ‘Don’t you paint a familiar picture.’

Betty stepped back cautiously as the larger man strained to get a better look, instinctively Jughead’s arm raises against the door-frame offering the bearded man a stern look. Taking a step back he rocks on the heels of his feet, his own hands raised in surrender and a curious gaze playing on his features.

‘You wouldn’t happen to be a Cooper, would’ya girly?’ 

‘What if she is?’ Jughead shoots back, his chin jutting out in defence.

The man drew himself in closer, the smell of stale cigarettes and weed invading Jughead’s nose, the warm breath of the Serpent caressing Jughead’s ear as he leans closer and _closer_ in.

‘Then I’d say be careful.’ He whispers. ‘They sure like to bite.’ 

The soft growl of the sheepdog at the bottom of the steps catches the attention of them both. 

‘Dog’s yours too.’ He states casually and throws a lead behind him as he make his way down to the gravel. ‘Name’s HotDog and let me tell’ya - he ain’t no guard dog.’ 

The man laughs and ruffles the dog’s shaggy mane before patting it’s backside signalling it to enter the small trailer. HotDog bounds up the stairs and barges his way through the door, almost sending Betty flying as he does.  

‘Well, guys-’ announces the Serpent as he turns to face the expectant gang, ‘I think we should leave these two lovebirds in peace, don’t you?’

The surrounding gang laugh and whistle and jeer at their leaders accusations, it’s harmless and playful to them. 

‘Jones,’ he smiles turning to face the young boy once more, ‘if you need us - _when_ you need us - you know where to find us.’ 

‘Right.’ Jughead nods with understanding. ‘Thanks-’

‘The names Hatchet.’

‘Thanks Hatchet.’ 

* * *

 

‘Jughead.’ Betty had backed herself into the centre of the kitchen, her fingers clinging to neckline of her dishevelled outfit. ‘What?-’

‘Betty.’ His voice is quiet and needy for understanding. 

‘You can’t seriously be thinking of becoming a Serpent right now, can you?’ Her voice filled with quiet accusations, scared to break to peaceful bubble that had been just so carefully formed. 

‘Betty-’ He pleads once more. ‘Those guys out there-’

‘Are dangerous.’

‘No, Betty.’ His brows furrowed at her words. ‘Those are the exact same guys that you’ve been trying to help.’ 

Jughead sighs and makes his way into the living quarters of the trailer, patting the snoozing sheepdog on the head as he passes him. Betty’s eyes trail after him and bore into the embroidered snake that emblazons his newly acquired jacket.

With a frustrated moan he drops himself onto the sofa, his head hitting the back of the cushions and his eyes pulling tightly together with a frown. Tentatively Betty follows perching herself neatly beside him.

‘Mayor McCoy would incarcerate all the Serpents in a heartbeat if she could, Betts, and for crimes they haven’t even committed.’ He says bringing his head forward to look at her. 

Her lips were curved downwards into a light grimace, her bottom lip sticking out neatly all wet and plump from a stolen moment. She draws the offending lip in with a sharp drag of her tooth and offers a shaky breath.

‘I don’t wanna lose you.’ She admits. 

‘Betty.’ Her name falls softly from his lips, leaving them parted at her pained expression.

‘I don’t-’ she hiccups, ‘I don’t want you to end up choosing them.’

‘Betts,’ he murmurs with a hand reaching up to tuck under her chin, ‘the Serpents - they’re gonna be useful allies to have Betty and I’m going to have to earn their trust- for the sake of Riverdale.’

The pad of his thumb sweeps gently across the warm skin of her cheek, swiping away the lone tear that had begun to pave it’s way. In it’s place Jughead offers a whisper of a kiss before resting his forehead against Betty’s; the smell of peach and vanilla mixing with the staleness that clings to himself and the trailer. 

‘But Betty,’ he continues in a voice barely above a whisper, ‘I always know where home is.’ 

Her lips capture his with a hitched breath, her hands find his face as she pulls herself further into his body, her legs moving of their own accord until finally they find themselves straddled around Jughead’s waist. With desperate fingers she claws at the back of his neck, grabbing small tufts of hair roughly, looking for something - _anything_. 

Wandering hands snake their way along the sides of her thighs, hitting material but never stopping on their journey. The blue thin material gathers annoyingly at her abdomen, if it wasn’t for the desperation she would stop to remove the offending material - but by now she’s too far gone. 

A low growl vibrates from Jughead chest, aggravated by the layers that still separate them. With an unknown tell of strength Jughead flips their positions, slamming Betty unapologetically into the flimsy sofa. Pulling back for a moment he slips off the jacket and throws it carelessly aside along with his grey sweater.

Bare-chested and liberated Jughead descends back upon Betty, her sweet panting mouth ready to accept a long and heavy kiss, his mind however has other targets in mind. In a swift movement Betty’s pink frilled vest is gathered above her chest, replaced by a mass of hair and wet kisses. 

Her body hums as Jughead peppers the tops of her breasts with grazing kiss, whilst his deft hands make the slow and torturous journey across her waist. Thumbs rubbing small circles across her hipbones and along the dip of her waist before reaching the nirvana they’ve been searching for.  

Skillful fingers tease soft peaks through thin material, a long hiss leaves Betty’s throat as she arches into his touch, one long leg hooks itself across his backside and pulls him closer to her than she’s ever dared. 

Before she can register what’s happening, a warm tongue encloses her soft rosy nipple and an unexpected moan passes from her lips and vibrates through her entire body. Her hips buck into the rough denim that separates her from becoming a woman and Jughead grunts in response. 

Jughead’s bony fingers press into her hips, pushing her thrusting ones away, and he frees her nipple with audible _pop_.

‘Bedroom.’ He whispers gruffly and pulls himself from the sofa. 

Betty’s lays breathlessly against the sofa cushions, her legs splayed on either side of her and her soft blue skirt gathered in ruffles across her lips. Her innocent lacy panties capture the attention of Jughead’s eyes and his tongue swipes greedily across his lips. 

With a changing pace Jughead swoops down and captures Betty’s lips carefully, it’s tormentingly slow and pure. His arms loop around her thighs and her waist and he lifts her with ease, walking a well-known path to his old bedroom.

Her hands snake around his neck, never breaking the gentle pecks of trusting kisses. He backs his way into the cramped bedroom before laying Betty on the abandoned mattress, his eyes roam over the length over her body.

Trembling fingers ghost over a stretch of her leg, with a firm tug he pulls on the blue material until it pools around her ankles, throwing it over his shoulder he pulls himself between Betty’s shaking thighs. 

Soft, warm hands smooth their way up her lightly tanned skin, passing her hips and reaching for the pink cotton material, he pushes and pulls until she lies underneath him in nothing but her underwear. 

‘Betty.’ He whispers against her neck.

He makes skilled work of adorning her body with marks of blue and purple, and not all of them discreet in their placement. The kisses linger and migrate until he’s hovering over the dip in her stomach, turning sloppy and sweet his eyes glance up searching for permission. 

All he finds is Betty, a golden halo of hair fanned out amongst his pillow, her bottom lip drawn tightly between her top teeth - and a smile. Without breaking his view he sweeps his mouth down to the apex of her thighs, delivering a warm open mouthed kiss to her heat.

He watches as her mouth drops silently, her body arches into his touch and her hands grip the seams of his mattress - _want almost overcomes him_.

However burning with pride and need his tongue dips further into the already damp material; it’s soft under his tongue and pulsing with desire for him. His experimental licks turn into sure sucks once she grasps for his hair and begs him not to stop.

His fingers hook at the sides of her panties and he quickly shimmies them down the expanse of her legs. Golden curls frame her pulsing need and he can’t deny her, his lips fall to that small bundle of nerves he’s heard so much about and he revels in the mewls that spill from her mouth.

The cries of his name spur him on and daringly his fingers creep closer to the ever building wetness between her thighs and they slowly search for her entrance. He hears the breath in her throat catch and he stops before he pushes her too far.

‘Juggie-’ She whines and he searches her eyes cautiously.

A redness spills from her cheeks and into the valley of her breasts, she smiles breathlessly and pulls his face towards her, ready to taste herself on his lips. He growls at the thought. 

Her hands travel from his cheeks and across his shoulder, and then from his shoulders and over his chest, and then away from his chest and further down. A small hand presses itself against his contracting muscles and threads its way through the small patch of dark hair that lays above his belt. 

‘Bet-’ His voice is strangled by need and want, his hips buck against core delighting him with the symphony of her pleasant moans.

‘Jug-’ She whispers against the shell of his ear, her hand pulling firmly at his belt buckle, ‘off.’

As he strips himself of both his jeans and his boxers he delights in seeing Betty make deft work of the bra that had clung haphazardly against her chest. She flings it in one direction or another before pulling herself up to meet his standing form. 

Soft hands wander over bodies, making paths across broad shoulders and firm backsides, quick nips at collarbones leave rosy red marks, sweet fingers wrap around the object of their affection and guttural moan comes out low and hard. 

‘Jughead,’ she whispers sweetly, hand still in motion slowly pumping, ‘I love you.’ She reaffirms. 

His head falls to her shoulder and all at once she finds herself back on the bed, their tongues dance with each other and it means everything. 

_And then he’s there._

Lined with her entrance, solid, firm and pulsing. He brings a hand up to her cheek and searching her eyes and finding nothing but happiness, adoration and love all his name. She nods once, tightly, and she’s scared but it isn’t for feelings of regret.

She hisses as he pushes his way into her slowly but she’s wet,  _really wet_ , and it makes it a little easier. 

They lay for the moment with their foreheads grazing, Jughead revelling in the tight feeling of warmth and love, Betty adjusting to an unfamiliar stretch that isn’t entirely unpleasant. A gentle peck and a shimmy of her hips soothes the burning desire that Jughead feels coiling already deep within his stomach, languidly he thrusts. It’s soft and gentle and it’s all he can truly bear. 

Betty hums melodically in his ear and the vibrations roll through her core, in an act of synchronisation Betty’s hips slowly thrust upwards to meet his and she moans sinfully at the contact. 

Jerkily his body reacts to the guttural sounds of Betty Cooper, pants of desperation and _more_  expelling from her mouth and she’s coming undone in his very arms.

In a daring act his slender fingers snake between their bodies, in search of something higher and even in anticipation her muscles clench along his member. His fingers move rapidly to deliver her release, his is moments away, she squirms and her hands fall to her breasts plucking and squeezing and the puckered skin and the sight is enough to fuel dreams for many years. 

She cries out his name in one long scream as his teeth chase away the fingers that pull at the rosy pinched skin. His thrusts become erratic and sloppy, searching for his high until he’s chasing it and it’s warm and it’s blissful and it’s love. 

Hot skin collides with hot skin as he falls into the embrace of Betty, her fingers trace shapes along his slick back and she breathes heavily into his shoulder. Unwillingly he rolls over to the side, pulling Betty along with him, fingers moving to his chest and writing sweet-nothings upon his flesh. 

He kisses her forehead and finds that it would be so easy to sleep right now, but she doesn’t deserve that. He stirs himself awake and away from the golden slumber that threatens to take him under, its only with the concerned look of the girl in his arms that he realises tears are streaming freely down his face.

He shakes them off with a smile and pulls her tightly into his chest. 

‘I love you, Betty Cooper.’


End file.
